Emmerdale in 2017
2017 is Emmerdale's 46th and current year. Production is overseen by Iain MacLeod. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 7758 (24th February 2017)) Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Ashley Thomas (until February). Sandy, Laurel, Gabby, Arthur and Dotty Thomas. * The Grange - Kerry Wyatt (until January). Rakesh Kotecha (from February) *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, Aaron and Noah Dingle, Olivia Flaherty and Robert Sugden. *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy Kirk *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield, Leyla Harding. Carly Hope (until February). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer. Kerry Wyatt (from January). *'Mill Cottage' - Vacant. *'Dale View' - Emma, Pete, Ross and Finn Barton and Moses Dingle. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria and Adam Barton. *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Doug Potts and Bernice White. Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David and Tracy Metcalfe, Jacob Gallagher and Frank Clayton. *'Tenant Cottage' - Sam and Samson Dingle and Megan and Eliza Macey. *'Jacobs Fold' - Vacant. Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk and Pierce Harris. *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. Debbie and Faith Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from February). *'Butlers Farm Caravan' (At Wishing Well Cottage) - Zak and Cain Dingle (until January). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Carly Hope (from February). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Lisa and Belle Dingle and Kyle Winchester. Zak and Cain Dingle (from January). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Rakesh Kotecha (until February) Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca White and Ronnie Hale. Other *'Turnfield Court Care Home' - Ashley Thomas (from February) Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Tracy Shankley, Diane Sugden and Doug Potts. *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Marlon and Charity Dingle and Victoria Barton. *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice White and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding and Megan Macey. *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle, Ross Barton and Dan Spencer. *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope and Brenda Walker *'Barton Brothers Taxis' - Pete, Ross and Finn Barton. Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David and Tracy Metcalfe and Carly Hope. *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai, Priya and Rishi Sharma, Lisa and Belle Dingle, Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt Nicola King (from January). *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca White and Sam Dingle. *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle and Adam Barton. *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King and Robert Sugden. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Natalie J Robb and Danny Miller (Nominees) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2017